godzhellrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Emote IDs
Godzhell Reborn emote IDs-twistndshout note i don't know if any of these work or not i got them off of http://rspscodes.synthasite.com/ 744 - fast monkey bar cross emote 745 - part of the monkey bar crossing emote (right arm back) 746 - Pipe climb starting emote 747 - entrance part of pipe emote, (non-animated) 748 - Pipe climb exiting emote 749 - full pipe climb emote, only in one sq though 770 - Falling emote, as if off of a rope or log (agility) 839 - Climb over something 844 - Crawling 1110 - MATRIX 1114 - hit by darts 1115 - jumping over spikes or rocks 1117 - part of hand holds 1118 - " " 1119 - falling from hand holds 1120 - hand holds 1125 - hit by rocks + stumbles back 2239 - BOOM!!! shoots in the air - rogues den 2240 - going through bent bars - rogues den 2241 - poison gas - rogues den 2242 - launch in air, hit floor - rogues den 2243 - disable wall trap - rogues den 2244 - disable floor trap - rogues den 2245 - side wall trap? - rogues den 2246 - picking lock - roges den 2247 - listening to lock - rogues den 2750 - jump over fence emote 2753 - huge jump to side 2761 - jumping jacks - Drill seargent random 2756 - Push-Ups - Drill seargent random 2763 - sit-ups - Drill seargent random 2764 - jog in place - Drill seargent random 3063 - climb up a wall, then climb down 3067 - jumping over something, landing nicely 3068 - jumping over something, not landing very nicely... 3094 - looses balance falls forward 402 - Dragon Dagger stab emote 403 - Block with shield defensive emote 404 - Block no shield defensive emote 405 - Dragon spear special 406 - 2h crush style emote 407 - 2h slash style emote 408 - Scythe 'REAP' attack style 410 - Defensive block when 2h weapon equiped 412 - Stab 422 - PUNCH 423 - KICK 424 - Fore-arm block 440 - Halberd "Slash" attack style 451 - Slash attack style (longsword, shortsword, ect.) 1060 - drag mace spec 1658 - Whip attack 1659 - Whip block 1660 - Whip walk 1661 - Whip run 1662 - Granite Maul stand 1663 - Granite Maul walk 1664 - Granite Maul run 1665 - Granite maul attack 1666 - Granite Maul block 1667 - Granite Maul special 1833 - drag baxe attack 2316 - standing holding toad shooter (fixed defice) 2318 - walking holding toad shooter 2323 - kick attack while wielding fixed device 2876 - DRAG AXE SPEC!! 2890 - DARKLIGHT SPEC! 2910 - spinning something and then throwing it 2927 - twirling weapon then hitting something 3157 - Dragon 2h special 2060 - veracs walk 2061 - veracs standing 2062 - veracs attack!! 2063 - veracs block 2064 - dharoks walk 2065 - dharoks standing 2066 - dharoks crush 2067 - dharoks slash 2068 - torags attack 2074 - karils holding bow 2075 - karils shooting 2076 - karils walking 2077 - karils running 2078 - ahrims attack non-magic 2079 - ahrims block 2080 - guthans 'poke'? 2081 - guthans slash 2082 - guthans crush 708 - IBAN STAFF ATTACK EMOTE 712 - Low Alch 713 - High Alch 714 - Teleport emote 716 - Curse, Weaken, or Confuse 722 - Superheat 724 - Crumble Undead 729 - Curse, Weaken, or Confuse 811 - CHARGE 1816 - teleother - person being teled 1818 - teleother - cast on player 1819 - teleblock - cast 1820 - teleblock - cast 0426 - Range (Bow) 0427 - Range (Cross-Bow) 1457 - yo-yo 1458 - spin - yo-yo 1459 - walk yo-yo emote 1460 - crazy yo-yo 1835 - chicken dance 1836 - SKIPPING!!! 2836 - SCARED EMOTE! 2840 - ALAS emote 2844 - SHOW HEAD EMOTE 'Muahahahah' 3003 - marionette jump 3004 - marionette walk 3005 - marionette bow 3006 - mationette dance 3007 - shaking the imps emote 855 - Yes 856 - No 857 - Thinking 858 - Bow 859 - Angry 860 - Cry 861 - Laugh 862 - Cheer 863 - Wave 864 - Beckon 865 - Clap 866 - Dance 2105 - panic emote 2106 - slow jig emote 2107 - spin emote 2108 - headbang emote 2109 - joy jump emote 2110 - rasp' berry emote 2111 - yawn emote 2112 - salute emote 2113 - shrug emote 1128 - GLASS WALL - MIME 1129 - LEAN - MIME 1130 - CLIMB ROPE - MIME 1131 - GLASS BOX - MIME 439 - lol SPIN ATTACK 505 - Arms dislocate and revolve around you... well would ya look at that... 528 - WHIRLPOOL!!! *cough* *choke* *gurggle* 725 - Looks like you're holding onto something that's floating over top of you, you grab it, and then let it go and stumble forward 734 - Wall Monster attack without spiney helmet on 750 - Looks like you're pushed by someone, 2 squares backward, and you stumble 755 - Skate boarding rofl, facing right 760 - Turn Right and face plant rofl 812 - CHARGE (as a ghost?) 837 - ROFL Drop dead :P 841 - Walking invisible 1375 - blinking 1500 - FLoats up 1501 - 'God' - continuation of 1500 1654 - dies in chair 1655 - motionless, dies in chair 1656 - leans back in chair 1739 - walking like holding somethign on back 1745 - walking stomp 1765-1769 - Straight up funny 1770 - HILARIOUS ( makes it look like you have a big cock ) 1746 - crazy lol, funny! 1811 - twitch - push stand 1851 - super man 1861 - glare to right 1914 - uurghh... raawr!!!! 1938 - head throbbing 1950 - falling in pyramid - Desert treasure 1972 - evil laugh emote 2256 - arms crossed 2261 - FLYING CARPET 2262 - flying carpet - take off 2264 - flying carpet - landing 2339 - sitting moving arms 2340 - falls backwards while sitting down 2383 - twitching 2390 - backstepping, something in face? 2555 - fairy kick 2588 - jumping in the air 2592 - stand sideways and knod head 2769 - walking drunk 2770 - drunk 2780 - throws item in hand in the air 2720 - scrapes the air with a weapon? 2797 - holds sword weird and angry emote.. 2820 - dying emote + fades away.. 2895 - flying away 2939 - sitting, as if on a throne 2968 - something 2995 - face plant 3001 - boot to the nuts 3040 - standing drunk 3039 - walking drunk 618 - Harpoon fishing (slight paus) 619 - Lobster pot fishing 622 - Fishing Rod fishing 625 - Mining emote (one of them) 645 - Praying at Alter emote 733 - Lighting Logs Emote 776 - Pull rope emote from waterfall 791 - Runecrafting emote 794 - Balloon Stomp 804 - Disapearing when jumping into puddle at mage arena 827 - Burying Bones emote 828 - LADDER EMOTE 831 - Digging emote 875 - Woodcutting emote 881 - Pickpocket emote 883 - Cooking (range) 884 - Blowing Glass 885 - Cutting gems 894 - Spinning wheel 897 - Cooking (fire) 898 - Smithing (anvil) 899 - Smelting (furnace) 921 - toy horsey emote 1327 - drinking beer! 1329 - KEG! 1330 - " " 1331 - Kneeling 1332 - Kneeling 1333 - STROKE PET ROCK 1350 - reading 1351 - sitting looking down 1352 - sitting using think emote 1353 - sitting and smoking 1461 - bending down 1 1462-1470 - bending down cape waving 1502 - swim? 1540 - punch in the air, floating 1542 - "" 1648 - cranking wheel ectophuntus 1649 - putting bones into machine 1651 - ectophuntus pray emote 1652 - "" 1670 - prayer book preach 1810 - wall monster caught by head 1877 - snake charmer 1895 - sneaks a peek at something 1902 - Spinning plate 1906 - dropping 1911 - turning head to the right 1913 - breathing hard 1914 - breaking out of something 1991-1997 - some weird ones 2046-2048 - in the air doing somethin2g 2273 - raking - farming 2304 - dead emote 2306 - jumping on something alot then jjumping off 2338 - on knees looking foward 2389 - ti bwoi wanna or w\e.. thing 2400 - rants then takes a knee 2412 - dr jekkel emote! 3129 - holding on to something like you're flying 3141 - turning pages in a book 3103 - sits up brushes self off 3114 - rises from the grave! 3170 - ELECTRICUTED! 1978 - Blitz 1979 - Barrage 0 = tripple dragon breath 1 = single dragon breath 2 = huge white breath 3 = huge green breath 4 = lots of purple spikes ( like delright when defeated ) 5 = purple spikes doing down ( delright dying ) 6 = like teleport, only slower and more opaque 7 = small purple dot, explodes into huge, then gets small 8 = vines like at draynor manner ( they atk you ) 18 = iron arrows draw back 19 = bronze arrow draw back 20 = steel arrow draw back 21 = mith arrow draw back 22 = addy arrow draw back 23 = iron again? 24 = rune arrow draw back 25 = ice arrow draw back 26 = fire arrow draw 28 = cross-bow bolt 29 = rotten tomatoe - projectile 30 = rotten tomatoe - throw 31 = rotten tomatoe - contact with target 35 = iron throw axe 36 = bronze throw axe 37 = steel throwing axe 38 = mith throwing axe 39 = addy throwing axe 40 = bronze throwing axe again? 41 = rune throwing axe 49-52 = something with a grey vial 54 = giant blast 57 = giant cage door - down 58 = giant cage door - up 59 = GIANT WHIRLPOOL 60 = rocks falling 61 = giant log swinging 62 = spikes coming out of a wall trap 65 = floor trap - hit 66 = floor trap - receeding 67 = long rape or pole shooting throw you 68 = huge splash - water 69 = huge splash - orange 76 = saradomin strike 77 = claws of guthix 78 = flames of zamorak 79 = 3 green things above head, then fly away 80 = 'stun' birdies above head 81 = bull roarer ( from legends quest ) 82 = two purple squiggles in front of you, like what the spinners do in pest control 83 = giant tentical - blood red 84 = stars around you - monks healing 85 = magic spell splash 86 = puff of smoke, whan a random appears \ disapears 87 = red spikes from iban blast 88 = iban blast - projectile skull 89 = iban blast - contact with target 90-101 = standard strike spells, pre-fire, projectile, contact etc. 102-110 = standard 3 basic curse spells, pre-fire, projectile, contact etc. 111 = very light teleport graphic 112 = low alchemy 113 = high alchemy 114 = enchant low level necklace 115 = enchant medium level necklace 116 = enchant high level mecklace 117-128 = bolt spell graphics, you know the rest 129-140 = blast spell graphics 141 = bones to bananas 142-144 = telegrab graphics 145-147 = crumble undead graphics 148 = super heat 149 = powering water orb 150 = powering air orb 151 = powering earth orb 152 = powering fire orb 153 = enchant necklace - 1 glow ( alittle different than before ) 154 = enchant necklace - 2 glow ( same as above, with 2 glows ) 155-166 = wave spell graphics 167-174 = high lvl curse spells 176 = exploding vial? 177 = bind\snare\entangle - pre 178 = bind\snare\entangle - projectile 179 = bind - contact with target - yellowish 180 = snare - contact with target - white 181 = entangle - contact with target - grey 182 = spear projectile - giant gnome cross-bow 183 = spear shattering - giant gnome cross-bow 184 = green puff of smoke ( like decaying in morytania swamps ) 186 = runecrafting graphic 187 = claws of guthix - yellow o.O 188 = big puff of smoke, fatter lol 189 = MASSIVE puff of smoke 190 = massive purple teleport, more oval shaped 191 = massive teleport above head, round 192 = enchanted vial - projectile 193 = enchanted vial - pre-launch 194 = BLACK SPELL - pre-launch 195 = BLACK SPELL - projectile 196 = BLACK SPELL - contact 197 = Awsome blue and black fire 198 = big blue and white wave spell contact 199 = Fireworks ( when a lvl is gained ) 206-211 = javalin graphics 219-225 = throwing knives graphics 232-237 = throwing darts graphics 238 = enchant ring 239 = barrel falling apart 240 = exploding toad 241 = filling toad with bellows 243 = giant ogre arrow - draw back 244 = elemental shield appearing 245 = birdies above head 246 = red portal glow - zammy - Drag Baxe Special 247 = blue purple glow - sara - Excaliber Special 248 = Dragon Longsword SPECIAL 250 = Magic Longbow SPECIAL 251 = Dragon Mace SPECIAL 252 = Dragon Dagger SPECIAL 253 = Dragon Spear SPECIAL 254 = Stun birdies again, from dragon spear special 255 = green protection graphic - from morytania swamps 256 = Magic Shortbow SPECIAL 257 = steel throwing axe - different attack mode 258 = Throwing Axe SPECIAL 259 = same as 255 263 = smalls stars - silver sickle(b) 264 = smalls stars 2 - silver sickle(b) 265 = white ghost flys in air - ghasts - morytania swamps 266 = big green blast - ghasts - morytania swamps 267 = bright green puff of stuff 268 = projectile - ghast atk's and you have a pouch - pouch attacks 269 = first contact - goes with above 270 = karamja agility course - poison darts 271 = karamja agility course - falling rocks 274 = Rune Claw SPECIAL 275 = big rock flying away? o.O 277 = "Zzz" l0l above your head 278 = huge blue jaws in front - like bug jaws 279 = small blue jaws above head - like bug 280 = small white star projectile - like weaken ( instead of purple its white ) 281 = small white star contact - same as above 282 = Dragon Halberd SPECIAL - in front 283 = Dragon Halberd SPECIAL - behind you o.O 284 = Dragon Halberd SPECIAL - to your left 285 = Dragon Halberd SPECIAL - to your right 286 = big tar barrel - steaming 287 = big tar barrel - EXPLOSION - awsomenesssss 291 = more birdies 292 = dim'ish flames of zammy 293 = white ghost body - goes spread eagle - fades away 301 = light teleport graphic 302 = rocks falling on head 303 = medium sized stone falling down on head 305 = dark grey and greenish blast - ew :P 306 = Dragon Dagger SPECIAL - in PURPLE - pimp 307 = steel pickaxe goes up 308 = teleport graphic 309 = spinning steel pickaxe 310 = dust cloud around head 311 = two blood red orbs go up then combine, almost like bones to bananas 325 = broad arrow drawback 327 = white stuff *looks like dandrif* falls out of air 328 = slayer dart - projectile 329 = slayer dart - contact 330 = slayer dart - projectile - slightly better looking 331 = slayer dart - contact - same as above - slight color change 332 = Purple portal glow 333 = redish looking special att thing that is all around you and rises into the air? 334 = small green glow 335 = medium green glow 336 = large green glow 337 = white bar or something goes through you? 338 = stick goes in air and falls 339 = big splash - magic spell failure 340 = white special attack of somekind, looks like half of the d hally spec 341 = Abyssal Whip SPECIAL 342 = Teleother - person accepts teleport 343 = Teleother - person casts on another player 344 = Teleblock - Projectile 345 = Teleblock - Contact on target 346 = um.. fire blast with a ring around it? 347 = Dragon Scimitar SPECIAL 348 = once again.. birdies 349 = "Zzz" tired thing :P 350 = Flock of black birds 351 = zombie jumps in the air and lands and looks forward 352 = zombie laying down - jumps up - lands and looks forward 353 = white transparent cylinder above head 354 = two puffs of smoke above head, join together and go down body 358 = same as 353 359 = huge air wave - contact 360-361 = Ancients - Ice Rush 362-363 = Ancients - Ice Burst 364 = Ice Burst - BIG 365 = Ice Burst - BIGGER than BIG :D 366-368 = Ancients - Ice Blitz 369 = Ancients - Ice barrage (normal) 370 = Ancients - Ice barrage (huge) 373-377 = Ancients - Blood Spells 378-382 = Ancients - Shadow Spells 383-391 = Ancients - Smoke Spells 392 = Ancients - Teleport 393 = KBD = red projectile 394 = KBD = green projectile 395 = KBD = white projectile 396 = KBD = blue projectile 398 = Guthan Special 399 = Torags Special 400 = Ahrims Special 401 = Karils Special 402 = green puff of smoke 405 = dark green rocks falling 406 = Huge rock falls on you 409 = Abyssal demons teleport 410 = small water drops 412 = Big Apple barrel lol 413 = Big Rotten Apple barrel 414 = Big Apple barrel turns turns to mush 415 = Big rotten apple barrel turns to much 416 = Toad floating and spinning 417 = toad exploding 418 = blue toad floading a spinning 419 = blue toad exploding 420 = red toad spinning 421 = red toad exploding 422 = yellow toad spinning 423 = yellow toad exploding 424 = green toad spinning 425 = green toad exploding 426 = Stars spinning around head 427 = something exploding, small peices 429 = small bright green spell contact? 430 = small bright red spell contact 431 = small white spell contact 432 = skeleton dying - bank robbery vid 433 = old mans spell - bank robbery vid 434 = old mans spell - same as above 435 = old mans spell - same as above 436 = Redemption prayer 437 = Retribution prayer 438 = miniature dragon fire breath - sprays on your ass 439 = miniature dragon fire breath - sprays out of cock 440 = KBD - Big red ball 441 = Retribution - going upward 442 = Toktz-xil-ul( obby rings ) - projectile 444 = Healing graphic from a monster in fight pits 445 = 3 small fire gets shotting backward 446 = fire coming down from sky ( not as exciting as you think ) 447 = another cock blast 448 = meteorite shotting forward 449 = smaller fireball directed forward 450 = even smaller fireball going forward 451 = big meteorite crashing down on you 452 = Onyx Ammy Enchanting? 453 = fire 454 = scanning area - from that quest 455 = Ancients - Backwards Teleport 456 = small splash 457-464 = Butter churns lol 465 = Huge North star-looking thing blinks above head 466 = zombie (splitting in half) 467 = zombie (head falls off) 468 = releasing inner zombie 469 = steam out of ears 470 = small puddle thing 472 = Bow special - WHITE? 473 = Sparkling spinning arrow tip 474 = colorless fireworks heading towards ground? 479 = come kind of special, looks like a small d hally special 480 = big north star thing again 481 = awsome red shock wave under 482 = red rings around you 486 = bunny? 492 = red starts spinning under you 497 = two balls of fire on each side of you 498 = big ball of fire under you 500 = projectile water blast 502 = water bolt contact 503 = graphic from abyss thing 504 = same as above 505 = pink blast under you 506 = bones to bananas graphic i think 507 = Jump marionette = red 508 = Walk marionette = red 509 = Bow marionette = red 510 = Dance marionette = red 511 = Jump marionette = blue 512 = Walk marionette = blue 513 = Bow marionette = blue 514 = Dance marionette = blue 515 = Jump marionette = green 516 = Walk marionette = green 517 = Bow marionette = green 518 = Dance marionette = green 519 = in a door way 520 = bones drop on you 524 = white spikey ball under you? 521 = Same As 520 Dif Color Bones 522 = Same As 520, 521 Dif Color Bones 523 = Same As 520, 521, 522, Dif Color Bones 524 = White Spike Ball Pops 536 = Shadow Crawling 537 = Smoke Projectile 538 = Smoke Rize 539 = Ice Block 540 = Smoke Rize?? 541 = Green Splash 542 = Explosion 545 = Barrow With A Lit Fuze 546 = Fuze Lit 547 = Barrow Explode 548 = ??? 549 = ??? 550 = Green Balls... 551 = Green Balls Spin 552 = Green Balls Sonicly Explode 553 = Red 550 554 = Red Flying 555 = Nothing 556 = MultiColors 557 = MultiColors 2 558 = MultiColors 3 559 = Blood Spell Finish 560 = Skeleton Chained Up? 563 = Roasting Chicken On Rotater Over Fire 566 = Roasting Pig Same As 563 567 = Smoke Cloud 568 = Flowers above head 569 = Flowers Around Player 570 = Rolling Rock 571 = Buncha Smoke Brown Colored 572 = Hole opens In Ground 573 = 572 shorter 574 = Heart 575 = Blue Sparkles Everywhere 576 = Black Sparkles Everywhere 577 = Mushroom Dude 578 = Huge Mushroom Dude 579 = Weired Fire Ball 580 = Imp Teleport 581 = Couldren Spinning 582 = Explosion 583 = Egg? Crack Open? 584 = Egg? Lid Fall Off 585 = egg 586 = Egg lid 587 = ??? 588 = Huge Arrow? 589 = ??? 590 = Perminit Book 591 = Perminit Book Vanish 592 = Scroll? 593 = Flowers 594 = Jellow??? 595 = IceCream Shake? 596 = Yellow Gay Thing... 599 = Bowl Of Food? 600 = Nothing 601 = White Rings 602 = Cake? 603 = ??? Enjoy=)